mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 12 - 12/01/11
This week we introduce our 13th Pro: Wascot! Hopefully it doesn't exacerbate your Triskaidekaphobia. Along with our new Pro we have some interesting game play changes. Regenitol, Juice and heal guns now put out fires. The classes that have more health now take longer to heal. We rebalanced all the endorsements so that you will hit the cap before stacking 25. This way mixing and matching will be a bigger part of the game. As normal, play with these new changes and provide feedback through the forums. New Rules *Free Pros: Cheston, Karl, Assassin, Combat Girl, Gunslinger *Added a new Commando Pro: Wascot *Adjusted some costs for unlocking Boosts and Uber points to make them more logical. *Purchasing Regenitol now puts out fire. *Juicing now puts out fire. *Updated pre-game lobby UI. Now allows changes of uniforms without having to build a custom class first. *Added progress bar to downloading replays. *Added a confirmation and warning message when players try to leave a match. *Updated scoreboard art. *New "MNC Veteran" skins that are currently purchasable but will not be once we go beyond beta. These skins will be awarded to anyone who owned Monday Night Combat on Steam. *SMNC TV now show player names for the replays. Wascot *Wascot, The evil Mascot has arrived in Super MNC! *Primary Weapon: Coin Launcher - Primary Fire: launches a burst of coins that explode on contact. Alternate Fire: Fires tofu bacon that will slow enemy pros. *Secondary Weapon: Heart Breaker: Primary Fire: Melee weapon attack. Alternate *Fire: Damage grapple *Crook Hook: Wascot throws out a grappling hook that will pull him to the wall, floor bot or Pro that it attaches it to. Hitting a pro with it will stun that Pro for a short time. *Shifty Shuffle: Wascot gains life steal for all damage he does and will counter any grapple. *Party Pooper: Wascot gets the crowd to jeer his enemies lowering their damage and reducing their accuracy. Misc Balance Changes *Secondary Weapon Alt Fire Damage Grapple: Damage: 250 -> 300 *Secondary Weapon Alt Fire Throw Grapple: Damage: 250 Endorsements *Critical Shot Chance Cap: Max: 2%, Min: -2% *Critical Shot Multiplier Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Rate of Fire Cap: Max: 10%, Min: -10% *Health Cap: Max: 100, Min: -100 *Health Recovery Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Magazine Size Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Reload Time Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Skill Recovery Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Speed Cap: Max: 50, Min: -50 *Accuracy Cap: Max: 25%, Min: -25% *Magazine Endorsements now round magazine size to the nearest whole number. *Rebalanced all benefits and side effects so that you can hit the cap before 25 stacked endorsements. Gun Mountain *Fixed an area of the map that blocked players when it shouldn’t. *Fixed replays referring to Gun Mountain as "Untitled". Assassin *Sword/Dagger Grapple: Damage vs Jackbot: 500 -> 1000 *Sword/Dagger Grapple: Damage vs Pros (Front/Back): 200/300 -> 300/400 *Shuriken Grapple: Damage vs Bots: 167 -> 300 *Shuriken Grapple: Damage vs Jackbot: 500 -> 1000 *Shuriken Grapple: Damage vs Pros (Front/Back): 50/75 -> 300/300 Assault *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 110 *Fly: Flight Time: 4/7.5/10/15 -> 4/6.7/9.2/12 Captain Spark *Fixed Ray Gun ejecting a non ray-gun-like shell. *Voltage Spike: Fixed playing the melee animation while being grappled *Voltage Spike: Damage: 60 -> 55 *Two new Laser Punk uniforms Cheston *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 160 Combat Girl *Combat Healer: Now puts out fire when healing an ally. *Combat Healer: Now correctly improves with upgrading the offensive skill. *Combat Healer: Now correctly respects critical shots. *Combat Healer: Healing: 15 -> 8 *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 110 Gunner *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 160 Gunslinger *Love Pistol: Improved visual of the magazine and muzzle flash *Gun Flurry: Recovery: 60/30/20/15 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Sniper *Traps: Fixed clients and servers disagreeing on the location of the traps. *Traps: No longer stick to walls. They will fall to the ground if thrown into a wall. *Grapple: Fixed description showing that he gains the throw at level 3 when he always has it. Support *Heal/Hurt Gun: Now puts out fire when healing an ally. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Now correctly improves with upgrading the offensive skill. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Now correctly respects critical shots. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Healing: 25 -> 16 *Heal/Hurt Gun: Hurting Damage: 12 -> 10 *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 110 *Shotgun: Ammo: 6 -> 8 *Health: 1125 -> 1000 *Health: Health per level ramp matches Combat Girl Tank *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 160 *Shield: Health: 750/1000/1500/2000 -> 700/800/1200/2000 *Product Grenade: Improved the ad splash visuals Veteran *Health Recovery (seconds): 90 -> 160 *Ka-Claw: Improved some instances where targets would shoot up into the air. Bug Fixes *Fixed upgrade popup from showing on level 3 turrets. *Fixed game time from showing the start of the lobby rather than the start of the game. *Fixed death bomb from showing a little head crab inside of it. *Fixed cameras during grapples while viewing a replay *Fixed pre-game lobby Pros showing incorrectly when people leave. *Fixed endorsement side effects going lower than the cap. *Fixed being able to download multiple demos at a time. *Fixed pressing left-alt for overhead view in replays. Category:Patches